Generally, financial devices process financial tasks that customers demand. Financial devices may allow medium to be deposited or withdrawn or automatically transfer medium. For example, financial devices may allow banknotes or checks to be deposited or withdrawn.
However, general financial devices are configured to allow banknotes or checks to be deposited or withdrawn through separate depositing and withdrawing units. That is, financial devices comprise a banknote depositing and withdrawing unit, a banknotes transfer path, and a banknote processing module together with a check depositing and withdrawing unit, check transfer path, and a check processing module.
In general financial devices, since banknotes and checks are separately processed, a structure thereof is complicated and time for processing tasks increases.
Particularly, since general financial devices are configured to allow checks to be deposed one by one, a considerable time is consumed for depositing checks.